


Moonlight Kisses

by Fukurox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukurox/pseuds/Fukurox
Summary: They spend time together underneath the moonlight.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Moonlight Kisses

Harry Potter walked along the corridor of the halls under the moonlight. She was having a bad year, which is a total understatement. The fifth-year of Hogwarts has just been a load of shit with Umbridge and her little squad of rodents. Voldemort was rising and no was doing anything. Nightmares follow her to sleep with flashes of Cedric dying and Voldemort tormenting her. She yawned and felt more tired than ever, but sleep was the last thing she wanted to do. 

“Hello, Harry. It’s always a treat to meet a friend at the crack of midnight! Ah, the moon looks quite lovely, don’t you think so?” Harry jumped and almost reached for her wand before realizing that the voice belonged to Luna Lovegood. 

“Sweet Merlin! Luna! What are doing at this hour?” 

“I should be asking you that. I hope the Nargles aren’t keeping you awake.” Luna said. She walked to Harry and gently grabbed her hand. Harry felt her heart flutter a bit. 

“Your hands are cold,” said Luna. “Calidum.” With a flick of her wand, Harry felt herself regaining warmth. 

“Thank you, Luna. I didn’t even realize that I was this cold.” Said Harry, laughing off the fluttering in her chest. Maybe my heart is weird because I’m so cold, thought Harry. Under the moonlight, Luna looked almost like a goddess.

Luna chuckled. “No need to thank me, Harry. I got to keep those frostbite critters from harming my friends. You don’t know of the evils they can commit to innocent folks,” Luna said. She then pulled Harry from the corridor and into the open air of the field. They strolled towards the middle of the field. 

Harry let herself get pulled along; Luna’s warm hand was so nice. She vaguely worried about getting caught, but she was too preoccupied with Luna’s presence to really think clearly. 

Luna set Harry down on the field and laid down. The full moon in full view for the two girls to enjoy. 

“Dreams haven’t been treating you well, have they?” Said Luna as she turned to face Harry on the ground.

Harry eased herself and tried to relax, but it was so hard to even feel calm with her fatigue and the fluttering in her chest. 

“No. Um, well, my dreams have been bloody terrible,” Harry laughed off the awkwardness in the air. “It’s been hard. But I don’t really want to talk about that right now.”

Luna hummed and took Harry’s hard and placed a radish charm. Harry looked at the peculiar thing before bursting into laughter. 

“What is this,” laughed Harry. “It’s really cute though.” The charm was a little radish with a green stem. 

Luna smiled as she gazed upon Harry. 

“Keep it to warn those bed buggers from giving you bad dreams. I am sure it will keep you safe.”

Such a small gesture meant so much to Harry at the moment. 

“Thank you, Luna!” Harry sat up and pulled Luna into a tight hug. “I think I can sleep easily with your charm. After all, it’s so cute that what could possibly scare me.”

Luna hugged Harry back just as tightly. Harry reluctantly separated from Luna’s warm embrace. Both girls were inches apart; Harry’s gaze dropped down to Luna’s lips. 

“Luna,” Harry whispered before leaning in for a kiss. 

The kiss was soft and Harry could taste caramel candy off of Luna’s lips. Luna kissed back with strong softness. They broke apart with blushes and smiles. 

“We should do this more often, but I would prefer our rooms.” Said Luna with a dreamy smile. 

“Luna!” exclaimed Harry, surprised by her boldness. 

Luna giggled as she reached to tuck a strand of Harry’s hair behind her ear. 

The moonlight embraced both girls as they found peace in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
